Unsolicited bulk electronic messages are commonly referred to as spam. Spam may be in the form of an email message, a Short Message Service (SMS) text message, a Multi-Media Service (MMS) message and the like.
There are ongoing efforts to identify and isolate spam messages because they are considered an annoyance to message recipients and they generate unwanted traffic for network operators.